The Secret That Binds Us
by Butterflyangel2193
Summary: Mikan held a secret, a secret that they bear on that fateful night, Haruki and Yuuki. Natsume didn't know. So, what happens when fate play its course to reveal the secret bits by bits? Will Mikan allow it or will she try her best to prevent everything?
1. Preface

**THE SECRET THAT BINDS US**

Butterflyangel2193

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

I woke up by the ray of light coming from the window. This could be a shining morning until I felt the empty space beside me.

"Natsume, where are you?" I called. Silence answered my questions.

My hands landed on the piece of paper beside me. My heart race suddenly. I felt numb and cold, wishing that it was not negative as I thought. I slowly opened the note with trembling hands and there my world crash down.

_Mikan,_

_Last night wasn't supposed to happen. I am so sorry. I am drunk. I shouldn't have done that. Maybe, I even force you to do it. I'm sorry, I just can't face it. Here is a sum of money. I hope that it would be enough for what I did._

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_CEO Hyuuga Corp._

I tore the paper into pieces as I cried. He was already gone and there's nothing left in me anymore.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS. BELONGS FULLY TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**

**© All rights reserved for the plot.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter, **English is not my home language.**

Thank you for reading!

I hope you like it!

Please leave a review :D

( '.')/\('.' )


	2. Chapter 1- A Secret

**THE SECRET THAT BINDS US**

Butterflyangel2193

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Secret**

* * *

Five years has passed since he left. During those times, my life went on as if that night didn't happen at all. It was one of those times when our family was blessed with more fortune than what we already have. Our family's business still didn't falter as the top rank across the country and in some part of the world. Thus, making my parents become busier than ever. It was also during those times when I started to handle one of our companies, the IYM Fashion Industries, along with my mom as her co-CEO. It was also during those times when my two best friends, Hotaru and Ruka, got married just this year. Though I wonder how those two got along despite the constant black-mailing of my best friend had cause him and believe me, she cost him quite a fortune but then, love comes in the least way we expect it, right?

It was also during those times, that I still miss him. Though I wonder why we didn't meet each other once after that incident despite the closeness of our family, the tight deal we have on business and on Ruka and Hotaru's wedding. I guess I know. He didn't attend at their wedding despite that he was the best man. Another, it was because of the sole reason that I tried everything in my hands to avoid whenever possible. Why may you ask?

_I held a secret._

"Mikan-sama, we have a problem." the maid frantically said to me. I sighed. What is it this time?

I walked out of the living room and follow the maid to the place where the problem rooted. I now have a fairly guess as to what was happening right now when I heard the sound of a woman begging for her life.

"I can't take it anymore! They were too much to handle!" the woman said.

"Madame, please, for Mikan-sama, she personally ask you." The maid frantically said as she refrain the woman from running away.

"Just let her go, Maria-san. I deeply apologize for the trouble they make." I said. "Lead her the way outside, Maria-san." I continued.

"Mikan-sama, I'm really sorry. I just can't handle them anymore." she cried to me and I nodded.

"It's okay. Still, I should say thank you for handling them this far." I said and I asked Maria-san to give her salary before she goes out. I sighed in disappointment.

She was the twentieth nanny that I've hired now. Well, I guess, by the number who resigned the job, it was no use after all. I walked towards their play room and I'm not surprise that it was locked. At least they knew it was their fault.

"Are you going to open the door or not?" I shouted and I knew they heard me for I heard muffled noises on the other side of the door. Now they are fighting who will be the one to open the door, smart kids. "When I count to three and it still won't open up, I swear, you wouldn't have anything you want, I will lock your playroom for a week, no sweets for a month and no more-oh glad you open up." I said and went inside, closing the door behind me. I cross my arms in front of me as I face my two angels. They both duck their head so low as if they felt sorry enough for what they have done, as if I would buy them. I knew these two tactics.

Yes, these two four-year old kids are my angels. They were the fruit of what happened that night and not everybody knew about them. I asked to keep them a secret. Even Hotaru and Ruka agreed with my selfish wish. Well, how couldn't I be selfish when their father don't even want them from the start? When he already abandon me right after that night? For me, it only signified that he doesn't want to take responsibility for it. He even gave a sum of money as if I was just a call girl for him. So, I've decided to keep them.

"What did you two do this time?" I asked but they didn't answer. I sighed and asked again. But before I could do that, I heard the muffled sound of the arriving car. The two jerked their heads up in an instant as if they were saved by the holy bell. They looked at me as if they were planning something. No, not again, I knew that stunt so well, the stunt of using the crocodile tears.

"Grandma!" they both shouted and fake cry as they stormed out of the room. Now, you know why they become so spoiled.

I followed them suit and as always, mom gave in to their crocodile tears and in the end I'm the one who get scolded.

"Mikan, what did you do to them?" mom asked as she hugged my children so dearly as if she was protecting them from an uncontrollable mother. Though my mother was already a granny, still she looked fairly young. Well, I was the one who turned her into a granny when I was nineteen.

"Mother, they are becoming spoiled brats now when you always do that. Well, they made their nanny run away again."

"Well, I guess, it's no use this time. As for you two, what did you do this time?" mom asked. The two immediately answered. Those little devils, they turned into angels when mom is around. I am their mother for Pete's sake.

"I don't anymore nanny, grandma." Yuuki said.

"I don't want her. She is ugly. I only want my mommy and granny." Haruki said.

"So, are you saying that I'm beautiful?" mom said. Oh, here it goes again. "But don't expect me to give you sweets this time." mom said.

The groaned as they furrowed their little eyebrows in frustration. I chuckled as I let mom scold them.

"As a punishment, I'm going to lock your play room for a week starting now." Mom said and I absolutely agree with her. These two little devils gone too far already, it's alright for a little punishment. She then walked away to rest.

The two looked mortified. They can't believe that their grandma scheme on them huh?

"No, mommy, my cars were in there!" Haruki cried as he tugged on my dress. His auburn hair was messy as always and his eyes, the shape of mine but the shade of their father's were looking at me.

"Now, you cling to me. I thought you like your granny more?" I said to him pretending to dislike him.

"But mom, I can't sleep without my cars!" he said.

"Why, did your cars read you to sleep?" I said and that did it. He wailed in front of me.

"You're so mean!" he cried more.

"Mommy, don't make onii-chan cry." Yuuki said. The same features with her brother except for her long auburn locks.

"I'm not making him cry, Yuuki." I said as I hugged Haruki and pat his head. Haruki hugged me back and Yuuki joins in. They are my angels…and my secret.

"Now, let's go you two. Let's take your shower first because you two smell bad." I said and tow them towards their bedroom.

I let them play in the tub with their play toys and dress them up afterwards. I comb their hair carefully and we all go down to eat dinner with the rest of the family. These two were rotten spoiled, not just me but everyone who knows them. Am I saying it over and over again? Well, I am just a proud mother of these two adorable kids.

I even insist mom to have them as our model in our children line of clothing and of course mom agreed. I do know the risk that they will be discovered by their father so asked the printing department to change their eye color. Their eyes were a dead giveaway that they were the children of him. Sometimes, I hope that someday he would come by the children section of the magazine and he would notice them, not just because of his eyes, but because of the features he has in them.

* * *

Another day has gone by and it was quite exhausting. I've decided to pay Natsume a visit, to see if he is still holding up until now. I wonder when he would ever realize that he is wasting his time building fortune on his own instead of working his ass off to take Mikan back.

I walked up to his office and knocked on his door. I heard a grunt. His bad mood didn't even falter every single day.

"Natsume, how are you holding up?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, just this pounding headache." He answered as he lean on his chair.

"Why don't you rest?"

"Are you my wife?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Then would you like me to call Mikan?" I tease him and that put him into silence. She is just his weakness, you know. Yes, the Natsume Hyuuga, hottest bachelor as they so-called it was smitten by Mikan Yukihara.

"How is she?" he asked. She is waiting for you, that's what I wanted to say but I just can't meddle into their mess, didn't I?

"She is fine, lively as ever." I said and I looked away. "Why don't you go and see her?" I added. I wanted him to realize that he should have gone to her already. Why doesn't he see that?

"I can't, I don't think I have the right to see her."

"Believe me. You have every right to see her especially since…since…since you know." I said. I almost slipped it out! Damn, Hotaru would kill me. I tried my best to keep my composure because I was fully aware that he was looking at me.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" he asked and I felt so cold. Damn, Hotaru would really kill me for sure, oh and Mikan too. I should prepare my coffin now. Will I still be able to see those adorable twins? I can't buy Yuuki bunnies anymore. Just then, my phone rang. Whoever the caller may be, I thank you for saving me.

"Answer that, your wife might kill me if you don't" he said as he let me go. I sighed in relief. I answered my phone and it turns out to be just a client.

When I finished talking to my client, I heard Natsume chuckled.

"Where is the funny thing?" I asked and he shown me the page of the magazine he was looking at. Did Natsume Hyuuga just become stupid and dense? He was looking directly at the picture of his children wearing their favorite clothes designed by their mother.

"It was designed by polka." He said and I looked at the adorable twins, I smiled when I saw Yuuki hugging the bunny doll that I bought for her. When I have my own, I would surely buy them a lot. I wish Hotaru would permit me.

"Now, you adore kids?" he asked in a tone of disbelief. How can you not adore them? Especially, since they are your kids, buddy. I wanted to tell him the truth already even if Mikan wishes to hide them from him. Still, he has the right to know, right? Even just a little about them, I mean, he is their father for crying out loud. I knew that he would definitely love them especially since the twins got the color of his eyes. I remember those times when he told me about that.

"_Natsume, what would you think about you and Mikan in the future?"I once asked him when we were still in high school._

"_What else could there be? Get married and have my boy."_

"_What if it is a girl then?"_

"_Then, I have my princess." He answered and I saw a smile form in his lips. "When I have a child with that Baka, I would personally make sure that they will have my eyes. So, people would know that they are mine, a Hyuuga in fact." He said and this time he smiled widely._

So, how could I possibly deny him that? While I knew all along that he will absolutely love the twins and I'm definitely sure of it.

"It's their favorites." I said as I handed back the magazine to him. Though the twins eye color were change still I hope for this stupid best friend of mine to see the similarities he have in them.

"Their…do you know these kids?" he asked and damn he was really sharp. I shook my head. I'm sorry buddy. I'm not the one who supposed to tell you that.

"Then, how did you know that it's their favorites?" he asked and now looking at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"I could…I could tell by the looks of them." I answered. Stop, stuttering you idiot!

"Why are you nervous?" he asked again and he looked at me with those eyes again. "Are they yours?" he asked and I almost gag.

"Damn it, Natsume. Have you seen Hotaru been pregnant?" I answered and damn it seems like I made a huge mistake. Please don't ask me if it is your girl's child. I don't want to dig my grave right now. Please, God, spare me this one crucial moment.

"Why don't you go home now and make your junior." He blurted out and that relieve. This could be a good chance to escape.

"Yeah, right, I should be." I answered as I bolt to the door.

"What would it feel like?" he suddenly said. I stop on my tracks.

"Things like what, Natsume?" I asked. Don't make me talk about…about sex and what would it feel like. We both know that you already feel that.

"You know, to have a child." He said. He became soft now, isn't he? And that squeeze the guilt out of me. I would like to say, you want to feel that? Just go and ask Mikan about and there you will meet your twins. I can't say that right?

"I bet you will be ecstatic, especially if they have your eyes." I answered with a smile. There, I tell the truth once about it. I knew he will be ecstatic when the time comes for you to meet them.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS. BELONGS FULLY TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**

**© All rights reserved for the plot.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter, **English is not my home language.**

Thank you for reading!

I hope you guys enjoy!

Please leave a review!

( '.')/\('.' )


	3. Chapter 2- Emergency

**The Secret That Binds Us**

butterflyangel2193

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Emergency**

* * *

I signed all the documents lying neatly on my office table. I tried to finish them all so that my work wouldn't pile up. When I'm done, I gave them to secretary.

"Is there any more left?"

"There's nothing left, Mikan-sama, only your appointment for the twins." She said and I smiled at the thought.

"I think I got that. I'm already eager to see them you know." I said as I grabbed my bag and head out of my office towards the parking area.

I revved the engine to life and drove my way to Alice Academy. It just took me half an hour to get there and I could see that the class is still ongoing for the place was deserted. I think I could wait at my Uncle's office since it becomes our meeting place whenever I pick them up. He is still the Principal, you know. I greeted her secretary and she informed Uncle about my presence. I, then, continued my way inside.

"Are you busy, Uncle?" I asked as I sat on one of the couch.

"Yes, the twin's fault for causing a lot of trouble." He said and I looked mortified.

"I thought they are behaving well enough. They even showed me good grades, yesterday." I said. You read it right, they are smart and I give credit to their father for that.

"I'm just kidding. Actually, they were doing fine. Well, except for this morning incident when I heard a report from Narumi-sensei." He said with an amuse tone.

"What happened?" I eagerly asked as I imagined worst possible cases like they are being bullied and get wounded. Oh, I hate to see if they have scratches on their porcelain skin.

"They have quite caused commotion this morning that I have to step down from my office. I could say that even Narumi-sensei was frantically worried by the little devils reactions when he told me about the incident." He said and this time he looked at me so seriously.

"What did they do?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, they keep on wailing and asking for you. The entire faculty tried their best to sooth them but they failed so they asked me as their last resort." He said and I got more worried.

"Did someone hurt them? Are they hurt? Did someone bring them to the infirmary?" I asked.

"They are fine, I think." Uncle replied.

"I thought something bad has happened." I said worriedly.

"In a protective mode now, are we? No, wonder they are rotten spoiled." He chuckled.

"I know that you are also spoiling them." I accused him. Uncle always bid their request just like mom and dad. Well, I can't just blame them, I mean, who would even dare to resist such adorable kids of mine? Even my stoic best friend Hotaru was wrapped in their fingers.

"Still, are you not going to tell him?" he suddenly asked.

"No, I don't think he deserve to know about them." I bluntly answered.

"But don't you think they don't deserve to know who their father is?" he asked again and that backfired my resolve. I just kept silent.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprise when one these following days they would ask about their father, are you prepared then? Especially, base on what happened this morning."

"What really happened?" I asked and I already have a fair guess on what was that about.

"You should just ask them." He answered as he leaned back.

Well, uncle was right. The day will come when the twins would ask about their father. Just by thinking of it, I didn't even know what to respond when they fire that question and I can't just possibly ignore that million dollar question for I knew that they will just keep on asking about it. So, the only choice I have was to respond, right? Another million dollar question, what will I respond? I can just give his name, but I think, maybe that was so cruel of me. I broke out of my trance when I heard the door creaked open and two bubbly head peeked in. When those eyes caught the sight of me, they immediately run towards me, forgetting uncle's presence in process.

"Mommy, you came!" Yuuki chirped as she clings to me with a smile plastered on her face. Haruki does the same. They both hugged me and didn't let go.

"Of course, I promise didn't I?" I said as I patted their heads.

"Mommy, you know, we cried." Yuuki said.

"Mommy, is it that bad that we don't have a father?" Haruki asked as he looked at me with pure curiosity but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

A hard tugged on my guilty conscience when he asked that question. It was my fault that they end up like that, not having any idea what a father is. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as they waited for my answer. So, the million dollar question was already thrown. I think this should be the right time to talk about it.

"Why don't we go first? I will buy you both an ice cream before we go home. How is that?" I said and their eyes lit up brightly at the mention of the ice cream. They absolutely can't let go of the opportunity to eat sweets.

"Oh, I want it! I want to eat ice cream." Yuuki said as she tugged on my sleeves repeatedly.

"Me too, mom, I want it too." Haruki said as he does the same.

"Okay, say goodbye to uncle first." I said and they immediately went to him and they gave a kiss on his cheek as uncle patted their heads. These little devils could be sweet sometimes. When they were done they practically grabbed me outside as their faces lifted with excitement.

I brought them to the nearest Baskin-Robbins store. They both have their favorite quart size strawberry ice cream flavor. I really wonder how they manage to finish that up. We headed back in the car. I fastened their seatbelts while they nonchalantly eat their ice cream as if they were in the cloud nine. I revved the engine to life as we headed back to the estate.

The ride was silent for they were both busy eating their ice cream. I hope that the topic about their father was already forgotten. Still, I can't assure myself that they wouldn't be asking about him again. What would I answer them? Will just stating his is enough for them? I think not. I knew, when the moment that I talk about their father, about him, they curiosity will just continue to grow. Then, in the end, I will end up letting him to meet them. Could that be my only choices?

"Is Auntie Hotaru and Uncle Ruka will visit tomorrow, mom?" Yuuki asked from the backseat.

"Yes, its weekend tomorrow, right?" I answered. Hotaru and Ruka always visit them every weekend.

"Will Uncle Ruka bring me another bunny doll?" she asked again.

"Will I also have another car mom?" Haruki interjected.

"You already have too many of them. You just scattered them in your play room. I think I should just throw them out." I answered.

"No, don't throw my cars!" Haruki said.

"Bunny-chan will die if you throw him, mom."

"Bunny-chan doesn't eat." Haruki interjected.

"He does, I always join him on my tea party." Yuuki answered.

"It's not a party because it is only you and bunny-chan."

"It is because, you don't want to join."

"I don't want to because it is stupid." Haruki said.

"It is not stupid!" Yuuki said in her high pitch voice.

"Yes it is."

"Mommy, onii-chan said my tea party is stupid." Yuuki said.

"It is stupid, right mom?" Haruki said.

I sighed. There they go again as the little devils bickering now commence.

As the night approaches, I tucked them both in their bed as I settle myself on the lounge between them, a children's book at my hand. It is our daily routine whenever the time comes for them to sleep. I just finished reading the first page of the book when Yuuki interrupted.

"Mom, will a father also read us to sleep?" she asked and that perked Haruki's interest. I guess it was this time for me to talk about him.

"Yes, if you wish to." I answered as I close the book.

"Then, will a father also buy me cars?" Haruki said. His obsession with cars was really overwhelming.

"Yes, he would."

"Then, will he also join my tea party?" Yuuki said.

"No, he won't because that is stupid." Haruki said.

"He will join, right mommy?" Yuuki asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, but I can't imagine him doing that." I said and I chuckled. I can't imagine that arrogant jerk willingly allow himself to play with his daughter not to mention a tea party.

"Then, we could call him daddy, just like you call grandpa?" Haruki said and a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, because a father is called daddy, like how a mother is called mommy." I answered and I think I'm doing quite well, maybe because the hardest questions aren't thrown yet.

"Then, why does daddy don't come here?" Haruki asked again and that's the question I've been dreading to hear. What would I answer? I just can't simply tell them that he doesn't know, that he left us before he could have known that I have you, that I can't tell him, well, I just can't simply tell them that, right?

"You know, how I put this, let's say there is this something that should have just kept between your father and I, will that do?" I answered, not even know what to say.

"Then, what does daddy look like, mom?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, he is handsome, I could say, and he has the same color as your eyes." I answered.

"Really, we have the same eyes like daddy?"Yuuki asked as she now sat on her bed and I nodded in response. "What is his name mommy?" she continued.

"His name is Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume." I said and something tugged in my heart. I felt warm.

"Is he also smart?" Haruki said. "Is he also rich, mom?" Yuuki said.

"Well, yes, you got that from him, he is a genius and I thank heaven for that. He is rich and in fact he owns the Hyuuga Corporation. He is kind…and caring…and warm but he is an arrogant guy. He is also a jerk, oh, and most all he is an absolute pervert who peeked at everyone's underwear." I said and it was only now that I notice the tears were flowing down my cheeks. I realized, even after all this time, I missed him.

"Why are you crying, mom?" Yuuki asked.

"It's nothing, now go to bed. It is already late." I said and I both tucked them to bed and turn off the lights. "Good night, my angels have sweet dreams." I gave them both a kiss on their forehead and close the door as I left. I lean on the door as I let the tears flow accordingly.

_Natsume..._

* * *

It is Saturday, the day that we always visit the twins. As I entered the gates of the Yukihara estate, two bubbly kids appeared at the front door followed by their mother who has a scrunch face. It appears that Mikan was scolding them. Though, my car could block out the noise still, the sound of Mikan's voice penetrated through it. As soon as I got out of the car, they both run unto me.

"Uncle Ruka, you came!" Haruki said as he grabbed my shirt.

"Of course, you are waiting for my gift, right?" I said.

"Uncle Ruka, do I have a new bunny?" Yuuki asked with beaming eyes.

"Don't give her a new bunny, Uncle. She's just going to make it eat at her stupid tea party." Haruki said.

"Bunny-chan will die." Yuuki said with a frown on her small forehead.

"Bunny-chan is just a toy." Haruki said.

"Now, stop you two or I won't give your gifts." I said as I pat their heads.

"Ruka, I'm glad that you visit again. Where is Hotaru?" Mikan approach us.

"I'm happy to visit them. She needs to settle some problems with…with _him._" I answered as I emphasize the word referring to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I think it is about the shares, you know Hotaru when it comes to money, she won't miss a dime." I said.

"I see. Well, won't you come in?" she asked.

"Actually, could I bring the twins with me?" I asked and the twins squealed in delight.

"Yes, of course. But if you are heading to where Hotaru is right now, I think I don't." She said.

"Of course not, Hotaru will meet us at the A&N Café. She wants to see them."

"Well, I guess, that would be fine. Just a warning though, they could cause quite a trouble." She said.

"I'm used to it." I said and laughed as I opened the passenger door for the twins to ride in.

"You two, don't cause Uncle Ruka trouble, okay?" she said to the twins. "I love you both." She continued.

"I love you too, mom." They both said and flash their brilliant smiles and waved goodbye. I bid my goodbye to Mikan and revved the engine to life as I drove carefully away from the estate.

The drive along the road was silent since the twins were busy scanning the streets we passed by. Well, not until when Yuuki broke the silence.

"Uncle Ruka, where is Auntie Hotaru?" Yuuki asked.

"She is settling some business with the Hyuuga Corporation." I said and it wasn't long after when I realized my grave mistake, the mention of their father's last name. Oh my God. I just absolutely dig my grave right now. What would Mikan do to me…and…and Hotaru. Oh no, what should I do?

"Hyuuga…Hyuuga Corporation…Uncle Ruka that is daddy's business, right?" Haruki said and I flinched. They knew about him? Since when did they knew? I looked at them through the front mirror with a confuse eyes.

"You knew about your daddy?" I asked.

"Mommy told us last night." Haruki said.

"Are we going to meet daddy?" Yuuki asked with much enthusiasm.

"Uncle Ruka, are we really going to meet daddy?" Haruki followed and I could see the brightness in their eyes. Damn, what should I answer? I grasped my hand hard on the stirring wheel to contemplate everything. Should I said yes and drop them off to Natsume or should I call Mikan first? Maybe I should call Hotaru first. Yes, that's right. I need to talk to Hotaru first.

"Wait, I need to make a call, okay?" I said and I heard their groan.

"Uncle, I want to see daddy." Yuuki plead.

"Me too, uncle, I want to see daddy. I want to play cars with him." Haruki said.

"After I make a call, okay?" I said as I dialed Hotaru's number.

I tapped the wheel impatiently as I rounded the corner of the street. I slowed down the pace for, I knew, the Hyuuga Corporation was just around the corner. After a few rang, finally my wife answered and before she could ask why I called, I beat her to speak.

"We have a problem." I said.

"What, did something happened."

"I have the twins with me and I am so sorry that I accidentally said where you are. I didn't know that Mikan already told them about their father so now, they wanted to meet him." I said in one breath.

"Then, bring them here." She said.

"I can't just do that. Mikan will get angry."

"Just bring them here and do what they want." She said firmly.

"Are you sure? This might complicate everything. I mean, we shouldn't meddle with their business." I explained.

"I'm positive. I have been waiting for this opportunity to have those Baka meet."

"Hotaru, are you really sure about this?" I asked again.

"Since when did my plans failed? I handle the Baka, myself. So, drop by here and call me when you arrive." She said.

"Are you really sure? I'm already at the corner." I asked again.

"Don't you trust me? Besides, I'm excited to see the reaction of the other Baka." She said and I could imagine those glints in her eyes and her smirk. I knew that she was planning something.

"Okay, meet me at the lobby. I'm already here. I will just park my car." I said and pulled out of the streets to the luxurious building with Hyuuga Corporation embedded in white gold on the sign.

The twins squealed in delight as they saw the sign of the place we were heading and I can't help to smile at their happiness. I think that this could be the time where Natsume finally could meet his twins. Now, I'm getting excited. I can't imagine the face of Natsume Hyuuga, known to be a hot-tempered man, reaction about founding out he has kids. I think this is going to be a blockbuster show. Then, I'm sorry Mikan for what we are about to do.

* * *

**THE END.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. IT BELONGS TO FULLY TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**

**I DO NOT OWN BASKIN-ROBBINS AS WELL. :D**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm very sorry for the long update. Our internet connection is just so frustrating to the point that I want to throw the modem out. So, I'm really sorry. Anyway, thank you for such wonderful reviews that you gave me :D I truly appreciate it.

So, in this chapter. What do you think?

For the following:

strawbelle - thank you! I'm glad you like it! I hope this one too. :P

mooshy3712 - thank you for loving it!

AnimeMango(guest) - well, since you can't wait for them to meet up. I hope you could wait for the next chapter... :P

kuro neko 12 - Don't kill me! I definitely will continue this. So, no worry. :D Thank you for liking it! :D

justaddicted2you - here is the update, thank you for liking it!

Guest koala - Thank you for such a review and for understanding my awful grammar. ahihi!

ninastylee - hello! I will definitely remember you. You are the one who gave such a very long review. I love it! The boy and girl is not confusing me so it's okay. I hope you like this one. Thank you so much again.

miramisa90212 - here is the update :D

Haruhi-chan131 - Thank you so much for loving it! I hope you love this chapter as well :P

* * *

**Sorry for any GRAMMATICAL ERRORS that you may encounter. You see, English is not my home language :P**

**See yah (^.^)/**


End file.
